


Blue Galaxy - Book 1: Excerpt 1 - Golden Warriors

by Vegito_Princess



Series: Blue Galaxy [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegito_Princess/pseuds/Vegito_Princess
Summary: AU: Frieza has started his assault on the Resistance, Vegeta and Bulma have found out about a new threat. Golden Warriors will arise from the ashes of suppression. The Cold Empire ends now. Book 2 of? B/V CC/Kakarot(Goku)





	Blue Galaxy - Book 1: Excerpt 1 - Golden Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted at FF.net.  
> This is a completed story with 7 total parts. Again, I decided to post the whole thing at once to save time. If you want the multi-chaptered work, please see the crosspost on FF.net.  
> Nothing has changed between these two versions.

**Part 1**

 

Vegeta looked across the table at his son. It was still too much to take in and he felt that this couldn’t be real. Stranger things had happened though, and if Bardock’s visions were anything to go by, his son was an essential part of this battle. He’d learned that his future fate was worse than death, being in the lizard’s service without a clue who he was didn’t sit well with him. He barely touched his dinner, something that had everyone on edge.

 

Trunks sat and talked animatedly with his mother, his blue eyes sad. It led him to believe that something happened to his mate in this bleak world his son spoke of. If everything he said was so, there was no way he would let it come to pass. Against his own pride he let Bulma fit him with one of the shielding necklaces, which he tucked away underneath his spandex body suit. He would not let the others see it and think that he couldn’t handle himself in battle.

 

Vegeta wore it for the boy, and in all honestly, wore it for his mate as well. He would not fall to the Cold’s again. He would not be in their servitude. They needed to pay for the death of his people, the death of his mate’s people, and everyone else they’d enslaved and were going to enslave. Yes, by Sayian nature he was a battle-hardy warrior. He killed for the thrill, but once he learned of the tyrant’s true intentions it became a fight for life.

 

Now, there were only 5 true Sayians left in the universe that he knew of. All of them were currently sitting at this table listening to his son. They had trained early in the morning, all of them, understanding the weaknesses and strengths of these absurd machines. Apparently this Gero character was a demented man. He used two teenagers to create thess machines. They were normal before the war started, but he’d taken them after the capture. With Frieza’s funds he crated 2 monsters, abominations with no fee will of their own.

 

He looked at his mate, his woman, and wished she would listen to reason. There was nothing he could do now but hope they were prepared. Even if he hadn’t reached the legendary yet, there was no time to even think about exhausting himself now. If he couldn’t fight, he might as well just die.

 

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

 

Kakarot looked out at the swirled mass of stars and planets while they drifted lazily in space. He had said his goodbyes to his family hours ago and there was nothing else he could do to prep for this new threat. Trunks had given him all the information he had at his disposal and the easy-going Sayian hoped it would be enough for them to get through this alive. The dark horizon looked bleak as the armada finally started to come into view, even though they looked small now, he knew what they looked like in real life.

 

The huge battle cruiser, the palace ship to the tyrant, pure white with gold and purple trim. The lizard lord had spared no expense to his life of tyranny and luxury. Kakarot sighed as he turned from the window and finished donning his Sayian armor. It was an exact replica of Vegeta’ s and he was proud to wear it. They could come, he would be ready.

 

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

 

Vegeta nuzzled his mate’s shoulder before biting down on the mating mark once more. He didn’t want her getting captured by the slave ships. As long as she had a bite mark from a warrior, she would be safe from that fate. However, her unusual coloring might mean she’d be taken to the whore’s quarters. He trusted her to stay hidden, but he didn’t trust Frieza’s henchmen.

 

“Woman, you will come back to this base if there is more trouble than you can handle.” He ordered her briskly as he put on his battle suit. She had found his journal and made him a replica of his royal armor. The same he once wore on his planet. Of course, it was an updated model from when he was a child. More fit for a king.

 

“Vegeta, I told you. I’m human, not stupid. I know what I’ll be up against out there and I won’t unnecessarily put myself in harms way.”

 

“Good.” Vegeta gently grabbed her chin before kissing her, his tail wrapping around her wrist to pull her forward into his embrace.

 

“Vegeta, we don’t have time.”

 

“I know, the androids will board the ship within the next two hours. We are going to win this.”

 

“How?”

 

“Have faith in us, Woman.” He sighed before pulling on his gloves. “Even if I am not the legendary yet, there is still hope. I will not fear this creature anymore. It’s time to put his reign to rest.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

 

Eyes, glowing red eyes lifted their lids filling the room with their ruby luminescence. Their time had come. Breaking free of the bonds that held them, two machines, two siblings, two creations lifted themselves out of their housings and looked to the vast emptiness of space. Before them was a small-looking base, a moon perhaps, maybe a planet. Their world had gotten bigger over the space of a few seconds.

 

They had one directive. Bring back the prince and the blue-haired scientist. Kill everyone else.

 

“Go my beauties. Serve our lord and master. All hail the Cold Empire!”

 

“We will comply...” They stated in unison before moving to the airlock and blasting out towards the unknown world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 2**

 

Bardock clutched his head in pain. His vision was changing. Doctor Gero released the androids earlier than planned. He needed to cover the doors as the escape pods launched. If he didn’t, whole families would be lost. The powerful machine creations traveled faster than the ships. It also seemed like they had limitless energy. Being mostly machine, they didn’t have to breathe either. They could travel the vacuum of space without even blinking an eye.

 

Bardock plunged the final lever down, the klaxon blaring at the hasty departure of the pods, but he hit the codes for override before they could continue their siren song. Frieza had pulled the first piece in their game and if he didn’t do something to correct this, new events would shape this world but it would be just as ruined, if not more. Hasty footfalls echoed down the hallway accelerating towards his position.

 

“What’s going on?!” Vegeta questioned him as he rounded the corner. The prince was dressed in his royal warrior armor. “You weren’t supposed to launch the pods for another two hours!”

 

“Gero has just launched his creations, two hours ahead of schedule. We need to prepare the base. I have released the ones who either couldn’t fight or didn’t wish to. Right now, time is of the essence. I see them arriving within the hour.”

 

“Fuck!” The prince slammed his fist through the console, effectively cutting off any further escape from the compound, sparks of electricity arching off the bent metal. “Shit!”

 

“Calm down, your highness.” Bardock began. “We need to consult Trunks and find out what we can do to prepare ourselves further. Any more information that he can give us will be essential.”

 

“Then let’s move. He’s in the training arena with Bulma.” The prince grumbled. “He’s lucky he’s my son or else we’d be doing this my way.”

 

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bulma was startled at the sight of her mate and Bardock running towards the training chamber. She hastily disengaged the program as she and Trunks eased their battle stances.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Gero is ahead of schedule. His creations are headed this way.” Vegeta began.

 

“No ...” Trunks looked down at the floor. “No, this can’t be. I’ve changed too much.”

 

“Boy, enough.” Vegeta pushed against his son’s chest. “Now is not the time to lose your head. Tell us what we must do to prepare, if we can.”

 

“How many crystals does mom have left?”

 

“About a dozen. I was going to go back by the chambers and give more to the people we were shipping off.” Bulma replied. “What are you thinking?”

 

“If we use the crystals to build a barrier it might buy us some time to get a secondary attack in order.” He rubbed his chin. “Father, round up your men and some others with the ki guns.”

 

“Don’t engage them before I return. I want to get a look at these tin cans.” Vegeta declared before he walked off. “Also, don’t get used to calling the shots boy.”

 

Trunks gulped as he watched his father disappear around the corner. “Is he always like that?”

 

“Yes.” Bulma sighed with a smile. “However, seeing you makes me realize I’d never give him up in a million years. I know that letting you take control is getting to him.”

 

“I’m surprised either of you believe me.”

 

“It’s hard not to see that you’re our son.” She ruffled his hair. “Come on, we need to get the weapons ready and those crystals set up.”

 

“Right.” Trunks nodded before following his mother up the hall at a brisk pace. They were met halfway by Kakarot.

 

“Vegeta sent me over here to assist you guys.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“What are we doing?”

 

“Preparing for a full-on ki barrage. Hopefully with enough of these it’ll reflect it back so we can mount a counter attack.” Trunks explained.

 

“Sounds like fun!”

 

XXXXXxxxx

 

Frieza chucked with mad glee as he watched the 2 androids fly out of Doctor Gero’s flag ship. He pulled on the chain that was wrapped around Zarbon’s neck as the green amphibious alien knelt at his feet.

 

“Isn’t this just so wonderful?” He asked with a demented grin. “Our little monkey is coming home soon. I wonder what he’s been doing the whole time he’s been away. Maybe, he’s going to bring us something fun.”

 

 _I doubt that_. Zarbon thought with irritation. _I’m done serving you._

 

Frieza then pulled the chain so that he was directly in front of his gaze. “I know you’re thinking of things you shouldn’t be. You’re my pet, mine alone to do with what I will. Soon, we’ll have all the time in the world to have more fun. First, I need my monkey back. If you would’ve got him this all wouldn’t be happening.”

 

Zarbon growled in frustration before being choked by the force of the chains. He heaved a few breaths before plummeting to the floor and his master’s foot started crushing his head.

 

“You will learn, just like Vegeta will. No one leaves Lord Frieza. No one leaves the Cold Empire unless they die.” Frieza then turned to the com system. “Gero, these creations better bring back my prizes alive. Do not disappoint me.”

 

“Of course, your lordship.” The scientists voice came through the transmission hub. “They are not too far off now.”

 

The lizard cackled wildly and started to shimmy in his seat with crazed joy. _Oh little resistance, you won’t be mocking the Cold’s anymore._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 3**

 

The first blast knocked against the shield wall causing all the occupants in the south hall to stumble. Bulma was caught by her son and as he set her straight, Vegeta came around the corner with the army of soldiers. He then handed her a weapon and pushed her behind him.

 

“Ki able bodies up front, weapons in the back. Once they breech the hull make a formation around the deck and begin firing.” Vegeta began. “The security systems will take care of the back pressure. Just stay on your feet.”

 

Bulma readied her weapon while everyone else went through their warmups. The crystals had bought them some time, but she knew they were not meant for the constant bombardment. They were still a prototype after all. They needed time to recharge fully and the androids were keeping their attacks steady.

 

“Trunks, you stay behind your mother, I’ll stay in front. Bardock, Raditz cover the south door. Kakarot, Namek you cover the north door.”

 

They all nodded and took their positions. The tremors grew in force until they heard the first crystal shatter. Electronic whirring, glass shattering, the sounds of suction. Another crystal. Bulma started to shake, but she wouldn’t let her fear make her run. She would hold the line, she would fight with her family. She’d been on the sidelines too much and now she would put her efforts to the ultimate test.

 

XXXXXXXxxxx

 

Android 18 looked at her brother through her red tinted vision as he fired another beam at the compound. It appeared that the base was protected by a shield that was slowly breaking. Their volley of attacks reflected. They needed to find a rhythm to break down the defenses.

 

“Seventeen, enough.” She sighed. “We need to synchronize or else we’ll never break it down. It has time to recharge when you bombard like that.”

 

“What would you know?” He growled at his sister.

 

“If you’d take the time to let your systems analyze the situation, you’d see there is a power flux barrier. Several of them in fact. The key is to get them to blow all at once, not one at a time.” She responded. “The barriers take about twenty seconds to recharge half way. Just enough to throw our attacks back at us.”

 

“Fine.” He flew next to her and started to charge his attack in time with hers.

 

“Now!”

 

Both fired at the same time, their volley thrown back at them with less force. “Again, charge!”

 

Bright blue light formed in their palms, huge currents of electrical static. “Now!”

 

XXXXXXXXxxxxxx

 

“The crystals can’t take much more. I think they’ve found out how they work!” Bulma shouted over the multiple crashing sounds. “We need to fall back and condense.”

 

“No, we need to fan out. The more targets in different areas will increase the likelyhood of them splitting up. If we stay in a group, it’ll be one fire attack from two units!” Vegeta shouted over her.

 

“I was thinking of the crystals throwing an attack back at them.” She continued.

 

“Don’t worry, Woman. I thought about that and I handed out the ones you gave me.”

 

“Sneaky little shit!” She huffed.

 

“What do you take me for, Woman?” He growled before aiming her gun at the entrance along with his hands. “I’m a Prince of a warrior race. I always have a battle strategy in mind.”

 

“Vegeta!” He heard Kakarot shout. “They’re coming from the North!”

 

“Then aim for it, Kakarot!”

 

“The other is coming from the South!” Raditz snapped back.

 

“Again, aim for it! Don’t drop your guard and don’t think this is going to be easy!” Vegeta shouted. “Steady!”

 

The windows and metal twisted as the hull blew, klaxions blared out their siren song as two figures came through the smoke and debries on either side of the group. Bardock held steady as the girl looked at him with her cold, red eyes. Blond hair whipped in the wind brought on by the explosion. Bots worked behind her to generate a force field before they could be sucked out of the ship.

 

“Frieza is expecting you Prince. Now, come like a good little monkey.”

 

“I’d rather die!” Vegeta shouted as he took aim.

 

“That is not an option, you belong to the Cold Empire.” She stated in a monotone before landing. “Surrender or be captured.”

 

“Never.” The prince growled before firing a low-level blast at her feet. “Come get me.”

 

“Very well.”

 

“Everyone, fire!” Vegeta shouted as a mix of ki guns and energy balls bathed the hall in bright flashing lights. The other android trying to come in through the back entrance, but being suppressed by it’s own volley. When the dust cleared, the android stood with her sibling in tow, their clothes slightly singed.

 

“A pity.” She chuckled low, a hollow sound full of painful promise. Then she disappeared into the crowd and then behind him before he could even move a muscle. His body pinned to the metal wall. Trunks pulled Bulma out of the fray before she could be captured by the male machine. He pummeled the boy’s chest with his fists in rapid succession while the female held his father above the ground by his neck.

 

Kakarot shot a beam at the girls back knocking her away from the prince while Vegeta fell like a stack of bricks to the ground below.

 

Both sayains looked at each other before mounting an attack barrage on her while Trunk’s necklace engaged against an energy attack sending the other android flying. “Eighteen!”

 

“Busy!” The blonde shouted back.

 

“Fuck!” The male growled out as he was hit with several attacks from all sides. Bulma charged her weapon and fired a volley into his chest as Trunks and Piccolo attacked from behind. She stayed close to the wall and behind Bardock who had seen she was unprotected.

 

“Trunks!” She shouted.

 

“What?”

 

“They are mostly machine right?”

 

“Yeah.” He huffed while blocking a punch, but taking a knee to the gut.

 

“I have a plan!”

 

“Don’t do it, Woman!” Vegeta shouted above the fray as he shot a Gallik Gun into the chest of the female machine.

 

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing!”

 

“Damn it!” Vegeta grunted as he took a boot to the face and Kakarot grabbed the android by the neck and tossed it sideways. “To the woman now!”

 

“I’m setting my stun chips to max, get me close to one of them.” She huffed at Trunks while Piccolo fired another volley of energy blasts. Weapon fire came from all sides as soldiers started to close in on seventeen.

 

“Mom ...”

 

“Trunks, just do it! My charm and yours will stop any energy blasts.”

 

“Mom ...” He tried again before Vegeta was behind her shoving her up against their son’s back before adjusting his grip on her waste. He then pushed down on his sons shoulders and got them into position.

 

“On three boy!” He snarled. “One … Two … THREE!”

 

Bulma flew through the air onto the male androids back and thrusted her hands into the back of it’s head. The charge blew her backwards into her mate’s arms while her charm blocked a volley of blasts from Eighteen. Seventeen was blown into the side wall a crackling mass of burnt flesh and metal, his one eye fused shut and his other eye singed off showing the mechanics underneath. The machine tried to force himself into a standing position only for an electrical pulse to crackle along his body and cause him to surge against the floor in a giant spasm.

 

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Seventeen! NO!” She shouted as her brother was convulsing on the floor. Her red eyes turned towards the Resistance warriors as she started to fly towards them in a flurry of movement. She shoved some of the lighter units aside, their brittle bones breaking, skin tearing, blood oozing. Eighteen delighted in the destruction she caused as she closed in on the heavier class warriors. One of them, a tall one with long black hair, shifted in front of her blocking her assault on the others.

 

“Welcome to the pain room.” He sneered before taking a stance and punching her in the gut. She felt no pain, but was hurled into a wall and made a dent upon impact. She pulled herself out of the crater and advanced on the annoying Sayain. His power level wasn’t all that impressive, but his raw strength was. He then came at her with a full volley of attacks and she found her opening and took it. With a solid kick to his left side she doubled him over and then pushed his face down into the metal floor with her boot.

 

“You’re all bark and no bite.” She smiled. “Good night.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bardock watched as she took out his oldest son with ease, her booted foot twisting his head into the floor like extinguishing a cigarette butt. Bardock would take no more as he lined up to block the way for the machine.

 

“More toys to play with?” Eighteen walked up close to him. “Come on then.”

 

Bardock stood and took his stance, he knew this part of the vision would come true. He would face what ever came to pass knowing that this was key. In this moment, this time, everything would be okay. Live or die, this was it. He charged the unholy creation, an attack weighted in his palms fired into the unforgiving mass of metal and flesh. She sliced the attack in half with her hand and grabbed his neck, crushing the bones so that he lost his breath.

 

He kicked her in the chest, a mighty blow that separated them and fired once more. Again, she blocked and knocked him to his back. His head ached, vision matching reality, and even though he knew her moves by heart, he couldn’t deviate; couldn’t change the outcome except where the attack landed. With a burning hot pain he felt the piercing blow. Her fist had gone through his side, but he made sure it missed any vital organs.

 

Blood seeped out of the wound and onto the floor, pain radiated through his frame as he witnessed the gleam in her eyes. As darkness closed in, he felt her pull her arm out of his body; heard her soft dark cackle. Then, he fell forward, the cool metal on his skin aliviating the ache on his worn soul.

 

The last thing he heard before slipping off into that good night was the shout of his son and a thunderous boom.

 

 

 

 

**Part 4**

 

Kakarot pushed through the ranks to get to where the next android was. Seventeen had pushed him so far back that he had to move through the others to get to her. The space was too low to try to fly over everyone so he had to run towards the sides to get back to the South hall. He heard his dad and the android before he saw them, blows landing, and then when the battlefield started to clear it’s dust and light show he saw his dad in a pool of blood, the female machines hand dripping; her face a picture of grotesque joy.

 

“Dad, NO!”

 

Anger ripped through his body, a feeling he’d never felt before in his life. His mother was already gone, he wouldn’t lose his dad too. His brother was fine, just knocked out cold, but this monster. He wouldn’t forgive her for this attack on his family. His body shook, frame white-hot with emotion as the power surged outwards.

 

Xxxxxxxxx

 

A bright white flash surged through the ship stopping anyone doing anything in their tracks. Vegeta struggled to his feet after the resounding echo and power shift knocked him to the floor. Bulma was next, followed by his son and the Namek. “What’s going on?”

 

What he saw next made him glower in both anger and pride. There stood his friends youngest son fulfilling _his_ destiny as a prince. Kakarot had ascended, a proud warrior of the Sayain race. Kakarot was a Super Sayain.

 

XXXxxxxxxxxxx

 

Eighteen backed up for a brief moment as the blast radius blinded her. Her databases had warned her about the Sayain power up but she was cocky and believed none of the monkey’s had achieved it yet. However, she was proved wrong as this young warrior bathed in golden light advanced on her. He growled loudly before flying into her with an elbow to the stomach. Eighteen actually felt pain then, her body bent in on itself before collapsing in a heap.

 

“You won’t hurt anyone else.” Kakarot pounced again, taking her by the hair and spinning her around in a circle before letting go. Her body collided with the wall shaking the very foundation of the base. “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

 

XXXXXXxxxxxx

 

“Kakarot calm down or you’ll destroy the base!” Bulma shouted over the battle. Seventeen had been dismantled by the other scientists and taken out of the arena.

 

“He can’t hear you woman.” Vegeta pulled her back. “He’s crazed with power right now.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“He’s a Super Sayain.” Trunks replied from her left. “He’s ascended. However, he’ll need some help. Eighteen is much stronger than her brother.”

 

“You’re expecting to go in there, son?” Vegeta gestured to the battle. “You’re not even ascended! What chance do you have if Kakarot can’t handle it?”

 

Just then Vegeta got the second shock of his life as his sons lavender hair was forced upwards in a surge of power, the color changing from that pale shade to a brilliant flash of gold.

 

“What’s going on!”

 

“Dad, don’t be mad. I’m from a different time line. It would also make sense that I, being your son, would master the transformation.” He gave him a crocked smile. “Kakarot’s unhinged, uncontrolled right now. He’s going to lose stamina if I don’t help. He’s angry, but it was necessary.”

 

“Will I ascend?” Vegeta asked with an angry growl.

 

“Of course, father.” Trunks moved to walk away. “Of course.”

 

XXXXxxxxx

 

Bulma watched her son rush into the fray with a heartfelt sigh. Beside her Vegeta was inwardly seething. He would not let his emotions show, only his same grim, firm expression stayed on his face. Both Kakarot and their grown son were super Sayains while he was not. She knew it must be hard for him to take, however, there was promise that since the legend was confirmed to be true.

 

“We need to get away from here, woman.” He huffed out. “We need to grab Bardock and Raditz while those two have the android distracted.”

 

“Couldn’t agree more.” She moved behind him as he grabbed the elder by his foot and moved to grab Raditz next. More thunderous booms came from deep inside the ship while the 2 other warriors fought.

 

“Bardock might not make it, he needs the med bay sooner rather than later.”

 

“We’d better hurry then.”

 

XXXXXxxxxxxxxx

 

Freiza growled and tossed the old, withered man to the side of the ship. “I thought you said these androids would take out these pitiful warriors!”

 

“Something must have happened. I lost contact with seventeen and eighteen is not responding.”

 

“It’s too late for that now.” Frieza pushed his foot into the androids neck. “You’re usefulness has come to an end Gero. Not even your silly modifications can help you now.”

 

A guttural, mechanical wheeze left the pathetic pile of parts on the ground as Gero’s eyes closed forever. Frieza pulled his arms, legs, and head off before tossing the parts into the air and igniting them in a small, single ki blast.

 

“It would seem that if you want something done, it’s best to do it yourself.” He pulled on Zarbon’s chain and started heading towards his travel pod. “Come Zarbon, it’s time we paid these rebels a visit.”

 

XXXxxxxxxxx

 

Trunks pushed through the smoke and caught the android by the neck and squeezed hard. Kakarot pushed himself into a crouching position before raising back up with a shout. His clothes were badly burned, armor gone, and the shielding charm had puffed it’s last a few blasts ago. Red eyes met teal, a battle of strength, but Trunks had the upper hand as he pushed a ball of ki from his free hand into the androids face.

 

A crater of smoking ruin was left in its wake as the body fell to the floor. Trunks huffed before powering down and stood slightly shaking. “Calm down Kakarot.”

 

“NOOO!”

 

“Kakarot, you need to save it for the rest of the battle. Freiza won’t be too far off now that he knows both of the androids are taken out. Your dad is in the med bay now, we need to go to him.”

 

Teal eyes met blue and Kakarot stuttered a few steps before taking off down the hall, the heat from his transformation slightly melting the metal of the bunker. He needed to see his family, his dad, his brother. He needed to make sure that they were okay before he could be released from his anger. Trunks followed quickly behind him making sure that his power fluctuations didn’t cause any more structural damage than the fight already had.

 

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

 

Bardock tried to lift his head but found it heavy like a stone. His eyes felt like they were pasted shut and his body wouldn’t cooperate. _“He’s waking up Kakarot, calm yourself.”_

 

Vegeta’s voice echoed in the darkness, his sons growls, bright lights flashed behind his eye lids and he knew his son had achieved his destiny. He could practically feel the prince seething at seeing his son achieve it first, but it was written, and so it should be. His side stung like he’d been pierced with a hot blade, but the sacrifice was worth it in the end.

 

“Frieza is on his way ...” He wheezed out. “Prepare for him.”

 

“Dad, don’t try to ...”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Bardock licked his lips and sighed softly. “Go face him, he’ll be here within the hour.”

 

“Fuck...” Vegeta growled out. “Kakarot, Trucks, Woman … Let’s go.”

 

The swish of the doors signaled their exit and he prayed to all the deities that they’d win this war.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 5**

 

Vegeta growled as he pushed himself to keep going. Nothing had been going to plan and now he was stuck facing the tyrant without ascending and the idiot Kakarot able to be a super sayain. How had it come to pass that everyone seemed to be able to become the legendary and he was left in the dust. He looked over at his fellow warriors, golden hair spiked high, a fierce look of determination, rigid tails, clenched fists, and growls reverberating through clenched teeth. Frieza’s ship docked in front of them, the lizard slinking his way down the gilded ramp so he stood before them.

 

The Prince had never felt so much hatred for a single being in his entire existence. “I see my little monkey is alive and well. You forget that I will always find you. Now be a good little pet and return to my ship and your little friends here can scamper away.”

 

“There will be no more false deals, Frieza.” Vegeta growled out and stepped forward, the air whipped around him as he inflated his ki. “I bow to no one.”

 

“So insolent.” The lizard lashed his tail behind him and left dents in the dirt beneath him. “After all I’ve done for you?”

 

“You’ve done nothing for me. In the depths of your soul you fear me and my kind.” Vegeta gestured to Kakarot. “You feared what we would become.”

 

“Lies!” A cackling screech. “I am Lord Frieza, I fear no one.”

 

“Then explain why you destroyed my planet? Eradicated most of the sayains when they were useful?” Vegeta cracked his knuckles.

 

“Pathetic monkey.” Frieza spit.

 

“Enough. I’m done talking. When we’re through, only one of us will stand.”

 

“You seem so sure of yourself.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bulma watched in horror as Frieza charged towards Vegeta only to be thrown back by a ki blast. It seemed so surreal that this was finally happening. They danced to a rhythm of battle that her eyes had trouble following and soon couldn’t see anything at all. She could only hear the thunder and see the flashes of light that their fluid moves could produce. At that moment, she realized there was nothing she could do but wait for an opening. Trunks stood beside her, a hand on her arm as if he knew she were plotting something. Kakarot waited with baited breath watching the battle unfurl. A grim line settled in his features as he waited for his chance.

 

Vegeta had been waiting to take on the tyrant for a long time now, ascended or no, he would fight tooth and nail to defend his honor.

 

“Vegeta’s not strong enough and Freiza sees him wearing thin. If I don’t step in he’ll die.”

 

“He’ll see it as an insult if you do.”

 

“So what?” Kakarot responded. “I won’t let him die, not when something can be done. Besides, without him alive you know the consequences of that.”

 

Bulma eased her gaze to the right to see her son watching the battle as well. “Go, and don’t let him bully you.”

 

Kakarot nodded and blasted off into the air and she waited with baited breath to see what would happen next.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Vegeta growled low in his throat as another blow landed in his gut. Frieza laughed with wild abandon at his misfortune and Vegeta knew his time was coming to a close.

 

“Look at you, prince of nothing, I believe you are finished.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Even you know there’s no hope to stop me. What do you hope to accomplish?” The lizard taunted. “Please tell me how you hope to waste me away to nothingness?”

 

Vegeta saw red and charged, but before he could a blue blast wave hit Frieza on the side and halted his movement. There, floating in the air in his bright orange gi his harpy of a woman made him, was Kakarot. He growled in frustration before setting his sights back on the white creature in front of him.

 

“You didn’t say there would be more?” Frieza pointed a finger at him, wagging it mockingly. “Naughty, naughty.”

 

“I did not ask for him.”

 

“No matter.” The tyrant looked over his shoulder. “Zarbon?”

 

Vegeta saw movement from the corner of his eye and saw the sallow looking amphibious male listlessly float up to where they were. Something was off about him but he could not place it. This wasn’t the same creature that had tortured him and beaten him, and when their eyes connected he saw the hollow depths of pain and agony that only a slave of Frieza could convey. Zarbon must’ve done something very, very displeasing if he inflicted that ire.

 

Kakarot appeared in front of him and his hair immediately flashed gold. There was a cold, calculated look in his eye and something else he hadn’t ever seen before. However, the look in Frieza’s eyes was worth it. His face may have conveyed nothing, but his eyes gave him away. The red glistening orbs flashed fear for the first time in his life.

 

“Attack!”

 

Freiza finally shifted to his final form just to dodge the blows, but it seemed no match for Kakarot who continued his volley. Zarbon just looked at Vegeta with that same empty gaze before looking down at his feet. “I want him to die.”

 

Vegeta’s eyes bugged out of his head in surprise before he turned back to watching the fight he was recently expelled from. As a tactician he knew it was best to let his fellow sayian take over, in a sense of his pride he was furious. He tamped down his hatred before looking back to the pitiful looking creature before him.

 

“Lies.”

 

“No.” Zarbon lit an energy ball in his hand before pushing it into his chest. The prince watched as the ki drained the final life from his enemies body. He could only guess the horrors that were inflicted upon him to make him take his own life.

 

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

 

Kakarot matched Frieza as the continued to exchange blows, discharges, and his gi fell from his chest in tatters from one too many singes. Punch after punch, kicks, blasts, and he didn’t even feel his lungs burn but what he didn’t anticipate was how the tyrant turned his attention from him and onto Bulma. It was too late for him to see his mistake and how the flash of red energy passed his line of vision to the wash of blue down on the ground.

 

“Vegeta! BULMA!!!!”

 

He saw the prince’s eyes flash in horror before racing down to the ground where she stood, her eyes wide with panic and their son grasping her arm to try and move her but they were all too slow. The shield shattered against the force of the attack, her breath hitched in a strangled cry, and her blue eyes faded into nothing as her hair turned purple from the blood.

 

Kakarot watched as the prince crashed into the earth below on his knees leaving a dent in the dirt that kicked up dust in its wake. The dust was blasted away in a brilliant aura of gold and heat, his teal eyes cutting up to the tyrant’s red eyed stare. He had done the unthinkable in that moment goading a sayian with something he held dear. Vegeta clenched his white-gloved fist and pushed himself up from the ground in rage. For Frieza, the end was now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 6**

 

She just had to come to the battle field and he warned her not to. Said she should’ve stayed back. He howled as rage rocked his body with white hot fire. Flames licked at his skin, ki irrupted in gilded iridescence as he stood from the crater. His son clenched his mate’s body to his chest before running back with her to the base. Vegeta felt the anger course through him and he held it like a touchstone as he looked up at his tormentor, the harbinger of everything that had ever went wrong in his life with this maddening energy.

 

He let loose the angry wave with a heaving shout to the heavens, the blast radius turning the dirt and dust around him to ash and embers, fire licked around his body, flashes of lightning, and the ground beneath his feet crumpled as he pushed his body upward in a tornado of heated air. He floated next to Kakarot looking at the pathetic excuse for a creature before him and then rushed forward with his fist into the soft underbelly of the tyrant.

 

Frieza spit out blood and bile, clutching his midsection at the well-aimed punch. His face turning purple trying to heave gasping breaths. Vegeta’s teal eyes focused on him with heated malice, his fist rearing forward again with a clutching blow to the pale white face stained with blood. He felt bones shatter under the weight of his fist.

 

“Do you fear me now, Frieza?” Vegeta’s voice took on a demented, surreal quality. An otherworldly echo of power and danger, filled with growling anger. He pushed forward with a powerful kick, the gold tipped boot colliding with the pale flesh of the tyrant’s back as he was pushed to the ground below.

 

Vegeta’s hollow, fathomless gaze turned to his fellow sayain. “See to my mate. Frieza is _MINE_. If she dies, I die.”

 

Kakarot knew better than to argue and flew down to the base below while Vegeta refocused his energy on his opponent. Freiza would not walk way from this battle alive. No one attacked a Sayain’s mate. Especially not the Prince’s.

 

XXXXXXXxxx

 

Bulma felt herself floating in and out of consciousness. Jarring pain in her shoulder, searing hot fire in her body. It felt as if she was in a place she couldn’t be free of. This pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. Gasping for breath, she let herself be swallowed by the darkness once more.

 

XXXXXXxxxxxxx

 

“You sealed your fate by touching what’s mine.” Vegeta curled his stained glove around Frieza’s neck, the lizard struggled in his tight grasp, one eye painfully sealed shut as the prince headbutted him and then pushed him into the ground. A gold-tipped boot stomping him further into the charred earth.

 

Frieza sputtered and coughed up blood, ribs broken, unable to move from the grave he was being plowed into. The golden light encapsulated his form, burning his flesh, as the monkey he feared reared back and punched him again. A gurgle escaped his lips, a gargled wheeze as his lungs struggled to pump air; suffocating on blood and bile as his body collapsed in on itself.

 

Vegeta pulled him from the rubble and pushed his hand through his chest, pulling out his heart and showing the still beating organ in front of red, frightened eyes. “Die...”

 

Frieza’s final breath was captured by the still air floating around the outside base, his body disentigrating into dust beneath the princes feet. The victory felt hollow, but in his rage he didn’t feel like savoring the battle. He stomped his booted foot into the dust before kicking it across the dented surface raising his bloodied face to the sky in a primal scream before kneeling and beating the ground with his fist. The pain in his chest a combination of anguish and release.

 

_Bulma … My Bulma …_

 

Vegeta pulled the door from the hinges, not even knowing when his tired limbs carried him to the medical ward. Her blue hair had been cleansed, a large bandage across her chest, and Kakarot and their future son sat on either side of her. He met the eyes of his fellow warrior, baring his teeth in warning before taking his place by his mates side. Vegeta peeled off his bloodied glove before taking her hand in his own, feeling the connection between them flare to life.

 

She still lived, but she was gravely wounded. His gold aura flared again, the pain causing it to flicker.

 

_My Bulma …_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Part 7**

 

Vegeta stayed in the med bay all week. There had been no change. His golden visage still lit the hollow walls and Bardock remained vigilant by his side. “She will wake sire.”

 

Those were the only words of comfort he had and he took them to heart. He ate very little, he slept even less. Vegeta was beside himself, his mate needed to wake. She couldn’t leave him alone, not now, not when they were finally free. He warned her not to come and he should’ve pushed harder, put her on the ship with Kakarot’s kitchen harpy. Sure, she would’ve been mad at him, but at least she would’ve been uninjured.

 

“Woman ...” His aura flared again, his body unable to release the transformation. Vegeta eased his frame into the small cot next to her and held her body against his own. His mind was fragmenting in a million different directions, his soul breaking apart. This need to hold his mate overpowered all reason. “Don’t you leave me ...”

 

XXXXxxxxxxxxx

 

Bulma opened her eyes slowly to a yellow-tinted room. Her body ached, her mind was foggy, and her vision blurred. It seemed like forever wasted in a dark, endless void and her mind felt trapped in the last memory she had. A flash of red, a searing bite of pain, then blackness. A low snore echoed on her left and she realized that her mate, her Sayian Prince, had been beside her the entire time. He had golden hair, a warm powerful aura, and she realized that he was a Super Sayain. He had done it, he had achieved what he worked for.

 

What of Frieza? How long had she been asleep? The soreness in her back and shoulders possibly meant days to at least a month, maybe more. She wiggled a bit to try and sit up causing the heavy male beside her to grumble and latch on a bit tighter. There were things she needed to know and she wiggled again to try and get his attention.

 

He shot up then, his teal eyes connected with her blue ones, and a surprised expression took over his face before he began to nuzzle her in earnest. “You stupid, crazy, irritating woman! Don't you ever, ever decide to go against my wishes again!”

 

“Vegeta...”

 

“No. I refuse to lose you!” His transformation flickered in anguish. The golden hue becoming more pronounced before dimming. “If I tell you to stay back, you will do so. You almost died, mate, and you didn't think about the consequences of you being out on the battlefield and what would happen to me if you were destroyed. I have gone through the pits of hell these past two weeks! You drive me crazy, Woman!”

 

“Vegeta, what about Frieza?”

 

“He is dead, by my hand. Now, stop changing the subject.” He eased her up into a sitting position before gently pulling her into his arms in his relief. “You are the most stubborn, aggravating female I have ever known. The next time you try to come to the battlefield I will strap you down to a bed. I don’t care how much you will yell at me, you will get over it.”

 

“I love you too, Vegeta.” She smiled weakly with tears in her eyes as her prince held her close. His body finally relaxed enough for him to release the transformation. Hope was a great feeling to have in this moment and she really wanted to believe it was all over. In the comfort of her mates arms she allowed herself to feel it for the first time since she was a child.

 

XXXxxxxxx

 

Kakarot smiled as he put Gohan to bed, the little boy was quite tired after an eventful day with his mother. Chi-Chi was still distraught about the entire ordeal but time heals all wounds, after all. Trunks had gone back to his time and he truthfully wondered when the boy would be born in this one. With a shrug, he adjusted the blankets around his son before leaving the room to find his mate. She was in the kitchen finishing up cleaning the dinner dishes, her body a taut string of anxiousness and he enveloped her in his arms to sooth her worries.

 

“Everything will be fine, Chi.” He uttered softly.

 

“Why didn’t she listen?” She growled out. “Vegeta told her, you did, Bardock, and even myself. She just wouldn’t listen!”

 

“I know.” He sighed. Kakarot was also quite upset with Bulma as well, but he had put it behind him because the woman was just as stubborn as her mate. They were really two halves of the same coin and she had a warriors spirit even if her body didn’t match her soul. She truly could’ve passed for a sayain, even with her unusual coloring.

 

As Chi-Chi continued to rant, he delved into his mind and sent out a calming wave between the two of them. He had hope for the future. The future of everyone in the base, the rest of the Sayains, the humans, the nameks, everyone.

 

Life was definitely worth living …


End file.
